Ganondorf's Forces
Ganondorf's Forces are a major faction that appears in Hyrule Warriors. As its name implies, it is the army lead by the evil Demon King, Ganondorf. Its main goal is to aid Ganondorf in his quest to reclaim the Triforce of Power as well as obtain the remaining two pieces, the Triforce of Courage and Triforce of Wisdom, as part of his conquest of Hyrule. Background & History Return of the Demon King As a result of Ganondorf's manipulation of Cia into freeing the fragments of his soul sealed throughout the different eras of Hyrule's history, Ganondorf is able to restore his physical body and no longer needing Cia as a vessel, Ganondorf reveals himself to Cia and tries to seize the Triforce from her. However to keep Ganondorf from gaining the Triforces of Wisdom and Courage, Cia returns them to their choose bearers (Link and Zelda), while retaining the Triforce of Power for herself. Due to the last fragment of Ganondorf's soul still being under seal by the legendary Master Sword, Cia is briefly able to reseal Ganondorf, however he vows to return. Battle of the Two Dark Armies Following its defeat at the Temple of Souls, Ganondorf headed his forces to the Valley of the Seers to reclaim the Triforce of Power from Cia, who army was weakened after its battle with the Allied Hyrulean Forces. Supported by two Gohmas, Ganondorf mobilized them into attacking two keeps held by the Dark Forces. When the Dark Forces manage to defeat one of the Gohmas, Ganondorf summons forth a Manhandla in its place. Impressed by Ganondorf's strength and his ability to command powerful beasts, Wizzro decides to switch sides and defects from Cia's forces along with several Icy Big Poes that serve him. Angered at Wizzro's betrayal Cia directs her forces to make Wizzro pay for his treachery. Eventually the Dark Forces manage to defeat the other Gohma, Manhandla, and Wizzro. Cia replaces Wizzro and his fellow defectors with Dark Links, though Volga shows concern over her health as well as being disturbed at her deteriorating state of mind. However the Dark Forces attack on Ganondorf's base is foiled due to Ganondorf erecting a Barrier of Darkness, which strengthens Ganondorf while causing damage to his enemies. Overwhelmed by Ganondorf's forces several Lizalfos and Dinolfos flee. However Cia is saved by an unlikely ally, her good twin Lana. Lana offers her assistance in dispelling Ganondorf's Barrier of Darkness, which Cia begrudgingly accepts. Supporting Lana's advance, she dispels Ganondorf's Barrier allowing Cia and her forces to attack and defeat Ganondorf, forcing him to once again retreat. Battle at the Temple of Souls During the Allied Forces of Hyrule's assault on Cia's base in the Temple of Souls, Ganondorf returns to reclaim the Triforce of Power (and possibly the Triforce pieces held by Zelda and Link) from Cia. Zelda sensing Ganondorf's evil presence shortly before he appears. After Riding his steed onto the battlefield, Ganondorf dismounts his steed and summons his army, marking the first appearance of this faction in the game. The appearance of Ganondorf and his forces results in a three way battle between Cia's Dark Forces, the Allied Forces of Hyrule, and Ganondorf's Forces. Ganondorf sets his sights on targeting the leader of the Allied Forces Princess Zelda (Princess Ruto if Zelda is chosen by the player in Legends Mode). However unfortunately for Ganondorf's Forces, Link had recently obtained the Master Sword (despite its removal the barrier keeping his soul under seal in the Temple of the Sacred Sword held strong) and using its power he manages to defeat Ganondorf, forcing Ganondorf's Forces to retreat for the time being. However after Cia's defeat at the hands of the Allied Forces of Hyrule, the barrier keeping his soul under seal finally broke, restoring the Demon King of Evil to his full power, though he still lacked the Triforce of Power which was claimed by Lana in the wake of Cia's death. Raising an Evil Army Returning to his ancestral home in Gerudo Desert, Ganondorf focused on bolstering his forces. His first act was to use his powers to revive Ghirahim and Zant to act as his generals, demanding they follow him or perish again. Both swear fidelity to him and join him in gaining the respect of the Monster's inhabiting the desert by defeating the current leaders of the Monster Forces. During the battle, Zant notices some imprisoned Rogue Darknuts and suggests freeing them to convince them into joining their ranks. Freeing the Darknuts causes them to join Ganondorf's forces, assisting in him the battle against their former captors. Eventually King Dodongo appears and Zant steps in to face him, with Ganondorf assisting his general when he becomes overwhelmed. After defeating the Aeralfos, the leaders of the monsters: Manhandla and Gohma appear. By defeat Gohma and Manhandla, the remaining Monster Forces surrender and join Ganondorf's Forces. With his forces strengthened, Ganondorf then sets his sights on regaining the Triforce of Power from Lana who is currently residing in the Valley of Seers. Battle for the Triforce of Power Leading his massive army to the Valley of Seers, Ganondorf sought to reclaim his Triforce of Power which his saw as belonging to him as he had claimed it long ago in the Era of the Hero of Time. Lana knowing she could not defeat Ganondorf and his army on her own sought the assistance of the Hyrulean Army and began to flee the Valley of Seers. However Ganondorf and his forces outmaneuvered her and cut of her retreat, attacking fiercely to retake the Triforce of Power. Sensing sacred power coming from two Sanctums within the Valley, Zant suggests taking them in the hope it would decrease the morale of the Hyrulean Forces protecting Lana. Zant and Ghirahim take on capturing one of the two Sanctums, however they are later revealed to be a trap devised by Lana. Fortunately Ganondorf senses she is planning something and manages to free his Generals from her trap, while at the same time extinguishing the sacred power coming from the Sanctums causing the Hyrulean Forces to lose moral. Unfortunately Impa arrives with reinforcements and to further complicate matters, Impa creates doppelgangers of herself. Ganondorf eventually defeats the real Impa and returns his attention back to Lana. However he and Lana discover that Lana possesses the ability to split into copies of herself just like Cia and Zant realizes that they are not just doubles, as the two copies are basically the real Lana. Ganondorf orders his troops to make sure neither Lana escapes. After defeating the pair, Ganondorf reclaims the Triforce of Power and sets his sights on finally claiming the other two pieces held by Link and Zelda. Battling of the Triforce After reclaiming the Triforce of Power from Lana, Ganondorf mobilizes his forces to attack Hyrule Castle. Meanwhile, Zelda and Link prepared to defend their home and Link stood at the head of the army, his shining Triforce of Courage inspiring his troops. Ganondorf's forces lead by Zant focus on opening the northern gate supported by Ganondorf. Ganondorf manages to force Link into retreating, causing Impa to appear on the battlefield to seek the aid of the Great Fairy. Ghirahim and the forces under his command try to intercept Impa before she reaches the Fairy Fountain, though she eventually disengages from fighting them to continue on to the Fountain. Impa's defeat causes Link and Zelda to appear on the battlefield. Zelda decides they to target Ganondorf's Base and joins Link in a two pronged attack on the base. Zant decides to go after Link while Ghirahim goes after Zelda. Eventually Ganondorf manages to defeat both Zelda and Link, finally obtaining the last two pieces of the Triforce. Ganondorf laughs in triumph as he has finally achieved his goal of obtaining the Triforce. Darkness Triumphs Ganondorf uses the unlimited power of the Triforce to summon greater hordes of monsters to join his army. Seeing the battle was won, Ganondorf vanished from sight. When Zelda learned of the Demon King's disappearance, she saw a thin ray of hope, if the main Hyrulean Army could defeat Zant and Ghirahim in their master's absence then the forces of Hyrule might have a chance at defeating Ganondorf and restoring peace to Hyrule. Taking the fight to Ganondorf's base in Gerudo Desert, Zelda was determined to end the war before the day was through. War in the Desert Together Link, Lana, and Zelda lead the Hyrulean Forces into Gerudo Desert, though they find they must contend with the desert heat as well as the monsters under the command of Zant and Ghirahim. Their first goal was to take the two oasis in the Northern and Southern parts of the Desert away from Ganondorf's Forces to help their forces beat the desert heat. After capturing both the North and South oasis, the Hyrulean Forces focused on taking down Ghirahim, however Ghirahim flees though Lana and Proxi notice that he is behaving oddly, but continue to pursue him and eventually manage defeat him. This causes Zant to appear and has his forces close the gates connecting the desert and the sacred grounds in order to separate the Hyrulean Forces and isolate the stragglers. The Hyrulean Forces trapped within the Sacred Ground manage to take the Clifftop Keep which they use to gain access to the Clifftop allowing them to enter the desert to support their allies against Zant. Zant's defeat opens the Central Desert gate. However Proxi notes that even with Zant and Ghirahim defeated, the monsters are still coming at them, but decide to focus on assisting their allies. Ganondorf's forces manage to surround Lana, forcing her to use her magic to summon the assistance of heroes of the past, the Sages Darunia and Ruto from the Era of the Hero of Time, Agitha and Midna from the Era of Twilight, and Fi from the Era of Skyloft. With the aid of their allies from the past, they manage to rescue Lana and the Hyrulean Forces successfully rendezvous at the Northern Oasis. However Ganondorf's forces continue to receive reinforcements despite the defeat of Ghirahim and Zant. While Midna deals with the forces head toward the Allied Base from the north, Darunia focus on dealing with the ones in the south, yet despite defeating several of them, Ganondorf's Forces seem to be getting stronger. Eventually the Hyrulean Forces realize that the Ghirahim and Zant they fought earlier were fakes, thus explaining their odd behavior. Realizing their ruse had been discovered, Zant and Ghirahim decide to direct their forces in a massive attack on the Allied Base. Darunia figures that Zant and Ghirahim are probably watching from a safe vantage point the whole time. Eventually the Hyrulean Forces find Zant and Ghirahim have been observing the battle from the Sacred Grounds and the pair are forced to fight for their lives. Eventually the Hyrulean Forces accomplished their goal and defeated the pair. Conquest of Hyrule Castle After Zelda's Triumphs in Gerudo Desert, Impa's Forces manage to pinpoint Ganondorf's location. While Zelda and her forces where battling Zant and Ghirahim, Ganondorf and his forces had conquered Hyrule Castle and transformed it into Ganon's Tower. From the his fortress, Ganondorf prepared for an unspeakable ritual. Zelda, Link, Lana, Impa, and their allies from across the ages marched to Ganon's Tower for the final battle between the Forces of Hyrule and Ganondorf's Forces. Liberation of the Triforce While Ganondorf is busy completing his ritual at Ganon's Tower, the forces of Hyrule are confronted by his army which is supported by two Argoroks and a Stalchild Summoner. After the Hyrulean Forces manage to defeat one of the Argoroks, Hyrulean reinforcements appear with a Bombchu to destroy the damaged wall of the West Field Keep, which had been damaged previously by King Dodongo during the battle with Cia's Dark Forces. The surviving Argorok heads to intercept the Bombchu to destroy it, forcing the Hyrulean Forces to defeat it so they can destroy the wall. After successfully breaching the wall and taking the West Field Keep, Ganondorf appears after awaking his true power through his dark ritual and leads his army into battle against his enemies. Supported by two Stalmasters and his true power awakened, Ganondorf seems unstoppable, boosting the moral of his army. To complicate matters futher for the forces of Hyrule, Ganondorf use his power to rain down lightning on them. However the Forces of Hyrule realize that while they have no hope of defeating Ganondorf in his current state, they realize that if they can take Hyrule Castle back, then Ganondorf's Forces will lose moral, causing the Dark Power to wane. Defeating the Stalfos Gatekeeper guarding the east side of the palace, the Hyrulean Forces manage to retake Hyrule Castle, causing the giant sword of Ganon's Tower to disappear, draining Ganondorf of his dark power. Though weakened, Ganondorf refuses to back down and continues fighting the Hyrulean Forces with his surviving troops. Eventually Ganondorf falls to the ground, seemingly defeated, as Link approaches his defeated body cautiously, the Triforce begins to glow on Ganondorf's chest causing him to laugh as the Triforce produces a dark cloud which erupts from his body. From this cloud he emerges in the form of the Demon Beast Ganon, ready to use its full evil might to destroy his enemies once and for all. However undeterred the Hyrulean Forces continue to fight against Ganon and his remaining forces, while directing his lightning attacks on Hyrule Castle. After damaging several parts of Ganon's body using Bombs, Arrows, Boomerang, and the Hookshot, the jewel on Ganon's head begins to glow during his attacks. Using Light Arrows empowered by their remaining allies, the Forces of Hyrule manage to weaken Ganon enough to expose his weak point. Darkness Defeated After a hard fought battle, Ganon finally falls causing the Triforce to leave his body allowing Zelda, Link, and Lana to reclaim each piece of the Triforce which they them use to defeat Ganon when he revives. Blasted by a beam of Golden energy from the Triforce, Ganon and his army is finally defeated. Darunia, Ruto, Agitha, Midna, and Fi bid Impa, Lana, Link, and Zelda goodbye as they fade away returning to their original eras. Lana tells Link and Zelda that it is not over yet, as they must return the Master Sword to its Sacred Pedestal. Together they return the Blade of Evil's Bane back to its pedestal restoring the seal on Ganondorf's Soul. While peace finally restored and Ganondorf's army vanquished, Link and Zelda leave the Temple of the Sacred Sword and return to Hyrule Castle to being rebuilding their homeland now that peace was restored. Overall Strength Though initially weak due to part of Ganondorf's soul remaining under seal and easily overshadowed by the might of Cia's Dark Forces and the strength of the Allied Hyrulean Forces, Ganondorf and his army where able to strengthen itself following the Hyrulean Forces defeat of Cia and the Dark Forces, due to the Hyrulean Forces allies from the past (Darunia, Ruto, Agitha, Midna, and Fi) returning to their original eras following Cia's defeat, which weakened the Hyrulean Forces leaving them unprepared to face the might of Ganondorf and his generals Zant and Ghirahim. Lana also chose to remain in the Valley of Seers after claiming the Triforce of Power from Cia, making her an easy target for Ganondorf's Forces and since Link didn't return the Master Sword to its pedestal, the final seal on Ganondorf's soul broke, allowing Ganondorf to fully return and rebuild his forces. With the addition of Zant and Ghirahim, Ganondorf's Forces succeeded in forcing the monsters of Gerudo Desert to join Ganondorf's army bolstering his forces enough to enable Ganondorf the ability to reclaim the Triforce of Power, which gave him the power to finally claim the final two pieces of the Triforce. However Ganondorf's victory caused him to become arrogant, believing that he had effectively won causing him to leave the battlefield, giving the forces of Hyrule a chance to turn things around. With the loss of Ghirahim and Zant, as well as the return of the Hyrulean Forces allies from across the Ages, Ganondorf's Forces showed signs of weakening, which bolstered the moral of the Hyrulean Forces. Even with the conquest of Hyrule Castle and transforming it into Ganon's Tower, the Forces of Hyrule managed to defeat Ganondorf's Forces and eventually Ganon himself, restoring peace to Hyrule. Ultimately it was Ganondorf's own arrogance that sealed his armies' fate. Ganondorf's Forces Supreme Commander *Demon King Ganondorf/Ganon Generals *Demon Lord Ghirahim *Usurper King Zant Allies *Wizzro (Defected from Cia's Dark Forces) *Icy Big Poes (Defected from Cia's Dark Forces) Giant Bosses *Argoroks - 2 *Gohmas - 2 *Manhandla Enforcers *Shield Moblins *Fiery Aeralfos *Darknuts *Lizalfos *Dinolfos *Stalmasters Captains *Stalfos *Bokoblin *Bulblin Summoners *Stalchild Summoner Grunts *Stalchildren *Bokoblins *Bulblins Category:Hyrule Warriors enemies Category:Groups